El mayor de los desafíos
by otakundercover
Summary: Los Slayers se encontraron con el mayor de los enemigos, peores que los mismisimos demonios que han combatido: MUJERES ENAMORADAS! Advierto, yo soy fan de las parejas OFICIALES! Es T por algunas aluciones de lenguaje adulto, nada mas que eso
1. un tesoro muy codiciado

El mayor de los desafíos

Hola, otra vez! Los personajes de la serie Slayers no son míos, pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Azuruimi .

En este fic esta ubicado luego de Slayers Next. Este fic esta en español pero yo soy hispano latino americana, no se porque se me dio por hacerlo español

Espero que se diviertan y que les haga reír tanto como Slayers Next!! (bueno, y si no, con que le haga reír es suficiente)

**El mayor de los desafíos**

Luego de la difícil contienda con Phibrizzo, el grupo de hechiceros quería tomar un descanso. Sin embargo, Lina había encontrado una genial misión con una sabrosa recompensa que no iba a dejar pasar. Primero, les insistió a todos, y ninguno quiso hacerle caso. Se dio vuelta resignada para el alivio de todos…Pero, al instante, la hechicera lo agarró a su compañero rubio que estaba devorando un deliciosa pata de pollo que sobró de la boda de Martina y Zangulus; y lo tiro al piso para arrastrarlo(a costa de su voluntad) hacia la puerta.

-Vamos Gaurry, prometiste ser mi guardaespaldas, no? Vas a dejar que esta pobre joven e indefensa maga vaya sola a esas catacumbas misteriosas.

- Ya, Lina, pero si acabes de enfrentarte a un gran demonio y me dices que no puedes con algo así?

- Ah, como te atreves?? Dijiste que ibas a protegerme!! No andes dando promesas que no vas a cumplir

- Pero estoy comiendo

- Cómetelo en el camino, Gaurry – le contesta la temperamental hechicera mientras continua arrastrándolo en contra de su voluntad – Hay cosas más importantes que son redondas y de color amarillo esperándome a la vuelta- susurró dibujando una sonrisa codiciosa en su rostro.

-Estas hablando de las bolas de brack raquet?- exclamó Gaurry con un tono de ingenio, orgulloso de que esta vez pudo descifrarlo

- No tienes remedio!!- Lina le estampó un buen golpe en la cabeza, aun arrastrándole cuando una joven sacerdotisa frenó a Lina

- Lina, no es justo! Deja en paz a Gaurry, no ves que no quiere ir- Sheffield exclamó preocupada por el espadachín, mientras se le acercaba para hacer un hechizo de curación. Lina, que estaba presenciado la escena furiosa, apartó el cuerpo del guerrero, como si fuera un pedazo de ternera, de los brazos de la dulce sacerdotisa.

Lina- Si tanto quieres a tu querido Gaurry, entonces ven por él – y Lina afirmó mientras recitaba el _ray wing_ para salir volando con un adolorido Gaurry a cuestas. Sheffield quedo boquiabierta por la súbito comportamiento de su compañera, pero volvió en sí al instante para salir volando detrás de ellos.

En la otra mesa estaban Amelia, observando detenidamente la situación; y Zelgadis, siendo tan indiferente como usualmente lo es ante estos acontecimientos.

Amelia- No crees que deberíamos ir con ellos?

Zelgadis- La verdad…no lo creo- contestó secamente, luego de dar un sorbo a su taza de café

Amelia- Pero mira si les pasa algo?

Zelgadis- No creo. Lina y Gaurry siempre han viajado juntos y aún no se han matado entre sí…

Amelia- Me refería a Sheffield, en realidad…- contestó pensativa. Pero no era eso lo único que tenía en la mente, de hecho. Miró a su compañero y le sugirió- pero no es tan mala idea ir a esas catacumbas, sabes?

-Por qué? no hay nada que me interese allí. Nada en relación a mi cura. No veo porque perder mi tiempo en esas cosas…

-Vamos, Zelgadis-san, has estado muy desanimado desde la pelea con Phibrizzo, te haría bien una aventura para pasar el rato, no te parece?- le dijo la joven princesa con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

El, por su parte, la miró de reojo para, inmediatamente, volver su vista a la nada. Claro era fácil para ella hablar! No la había visto morir en sus brazos. Tal vez se empezaba a notar como le había afectado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo.

-Bien, vamos…- dijo ya resignado. Es que para que perder el tiempo en discutirlo, siempre terminaba enredado en estas cosas aunque el no quisiese, ya era cosa del destino o algo así. Ambos levitaron y se fueron. La gente de la posada ya ni se conmovió por eso, estaban bastante acostumbrados a las locuras de ese grupo.

Pronto se encontraron con los demás, parecía que Lina lo estaba esperando.

Lina- Sabía que todos iban a venir eventualmente

Zelgadis- Que dices?- pregunto disgustado por la actitud arrogante de la hechicera

-Sabía que Amelia te convencería de alguna manera- le dijo con ojos picarones a Zelgadis

- Tsk! No malinterpretes las cosas, simplemente ambos nos preocupamos de que les hicieras algo Sheffield en alguno de tus ataques de celos- le contestó dándole a probar de su propia medicina.

-Me las vas a pagar Zel…- susurró Lina, roja de la vergüenza, y se dio vuelta ignorándolo.

Estando todos juntos, empezó a poner al tanto a todos –Bueno, el asunto es el siguiente: hay una preciado tesoro que un ladrón robo a un importante noble de esta ciudad y se rumorea que el ladrón lo escondió aquí mismo. El ladrón fue capturado e iban a ir en busca del tesoro, pero parece que ese ladrón era alguien con algunos trucos bajo la manga y hechizó el lugar con feroces trampas. Para los guardianes puede ser mucho cruzar unas cuevas tan peligroso, pero ese no es desafió para Lina Inverse!!

Amelia- Bien, entonces recuperaremos el tesoro, se lo devolveremos al rey y hacemos justicia!!- exclamó Amelia con sus ojos fervientes de pasión

-Si, bueno, Ame-chan, pero… aún no se si pedir la recompensa por recuperarlo o quedarme con el tesoro yo misma- dijo esto con su tono dulce e inocente como si no estuviera hablando de cometer un crimen, mientras la princesa se caía con la patas arriba.

-Linaaaaaaa-saaaan!! Eso no esta bien!!- exclamó la joven princesa enojada

-No te preocupes- le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándola. Amelia se tranquilizo pensando que simplemente era broma cuando su amiga continuo- Me decidiré cuando vea cuantas monedas tiene el tesoro- dijo con su tonito usual mientas Amelia lloraba en sus adentros.

Zelgadis- No perdamos más tiempo, y entremos- afirmó con su usual tono de voz

Lina- Ya te escuchamos!!- le dijo molesta mientras tiraba a Gaurry de su manga, apartándole de la sacerdotisa. Es que siempre tiene que se tan malhumorado ese Zel, que cabezotas!

Amelia le siguió corriendo con su usual "no me dejen atrás", mientras Zelgadis caminaba tranquilo atrás de ellos.

Las catacumbas parecían estar desolada y eran terroríficas. Lina estaba de frente sin problema pero ambas sacerdotisas estaban realmente asustadas. Sheffield instantáneamente se colgó de Gaurry, quien la reconfortó diciendo sólo eran arañas y otros insectos feos (aunque esos comentarios no la tranquilizaban más, de hecho). Lina los miraba furiosa, pero se contuvo pues ya podía ver a Zelgadis otra vez burlándose de ella.

Por otro lado, Amelia, que estaba más atrás que ellos, se encontraba totalmente aterrorizada.

Amelia- Z-zeelgadis-sa-san, no se quede atrás sabe, puede ser peli-li-groso…- dijo asustada la joven princesa, pero Zelgadis realmente no le daba mucho miedo el lugar

-Tranquilizate, Amelia, yo estoy bien aquí…- notando el miedo que tenía la muchacha, pregunto tratando de sonar disimulado-…y tú?...

-Yo-yo estoy bien, Zelgadis-san. A mi la maldad, n-no me da miedo- intentaba decir la joven princesa mientras caminaba con pasos alargados y temblorosos. Su compañero sintió un poco de pena por el esfuerzo de la muchacha por no demostrar cuando miedo tenía. Pero tampoco se animaba a decirle que venga hacia su costado si eso lo hacia sentir más seguro.

Un gritó de Amelia se escuchó que corrió hacia los brazos de Lina, quien golpeaba a Gaurry por otra vez apretar botones que no debía, y delante de ellos pudieron ver un monstruoso demonio apunto de atacarlos.

Zelgadis- Interesante…- se dijo para si mientras empezó a recitar el conjuró y gritó- _Ra-til_

El monstruo se desvaneció y ese fue el fin de la temerosa figura.

Amelia- Muy bien, Zelgadis-san!! Lo has acabado!

Lina- Maldito, me robaste la escena! Todo es tu culpa, Amelia! si no fueras tan cobarde- apartándole de sus brazos, mientras la princesa se quedo con la cabeza gacha, ruborizada por la vergüenza.

Todos miraron que detrás del demonio que yacía muerto había un tesoro y Lina se acercó fascinaba por abrirlo. Amelia y Gaurry querían detenerla antes de que Lina se abalance sobre el tesoro.

Zelgadis- Vaya, que tontería! Era sólo un demonio menor. Algo así le costo tanto a los guardianes de la ciudad? Que incompetentes!

Lina- Pues, vaya que me importa!! Mejor para mí, suéltenme Amelia, Gaurry!! _Bola de fuego!!-_exclamó la hechicera, dejando rostizados a sus dos amigos.

Sheffield se acercó muy preocupada a Gaurry y empezó a curarlo con su magia, lo mismo hizo Zelgadis con Amelia mientras sermoneaba a Lina por su incontrolable avaricia.

Ella lo ignoró y abrió el cofre para encontrarse totalmente decepcionada.

Lina- Un collar?? Eso era todo?? Por eso pedían tanta plata?? Pero que perdida de mi valioso tiempo!!

-Idem…- dijo cortantemente Zelgadis mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Amelia, quien miró el cofre destrozado con cara de resignación

-Lina-san! Como se te ocurre hacer algo así, esto es propiedad de alguien!!

-Ba, que tanto, ya no me interesa. Al final era todo una farsa. Es sólo un collar- Lina le mostró a Amelia que, al contrario de la hechicera oscura, se sintió cautivada por la hermosa joya. El collar era una soga que sostenía una resplandeciente gema de color magenta. Lina continuo sin percatarse de cómo era esa piedra- No me soporta las estupideces de las familias reales con banalidades como estas. Que venga a buscar su estúpida joya ellos mismo si tanto la quieren

-Como dices eso!! Es nuestro deber llevárselo.

- Lluévaselo tu, niña justiciera!! No me aguanto esta clase de idioteces!- afirmó Lina mientras simplemente arrogaba el collar a su suerte.

La princesa se desesperó a agarrarlo para que no cayera y miro molesta a su compañera pelirroja, que le tenía sin cuidado lo que le pasara al accesorio.

La muchacha pelirroja frotó la panza.

- Por mi parte, me ha agarrado hambre de tanto caminar

Gaurry- Al fin dices algo que me interesa, Lina. Vamos a comer!!

Lina- Oh, si!! Pero tú te vas a quedar para los postres, mí querido Gaurry, pues yo llegaré primero y me devorare todo- afirmando con un tono burlón, mientras salía a correr con toda velocidad.

-No si llegó primero!!- contestó Gaurry con muchos ánimos, sonriendo como un niño mientras hacia una carrera con Lina. Sheffield, por su parte, los corría de atrás con su usual "esperénme, Lina, Gaurry-sama!".

Mientras Zelgadis los veía con una gotita encima de su cabeza, preguntándose si alguna vez iban a madurar y se dio vuelta a ver a su amiga, que seguía mirando la joya muy fascinada.

Zelgadis- Le seguimos?

Amelia- Ah, sí, si – respondió volviendo a la realidad- …eh, Zelgadis-san, tu crees que debo devolver esto? Su dueño lo querrá, no?

Zelgadis- Supongo…Haz lo que te parezca- dijo poco interesado en tal joyería. La joven sacerdotisa se la puso en su cuello y de repente sintió algo extraño en su ser, como si algo había cambiado dentro de ella y se detuvo. Zelgadis la miró ya algo cansado- Y ahora que sucede?

Amelia se dirigió hacia Zelgadis y le cogió del brazo. Zelgadis no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobre manera, sintiendo tan cerca de la joven…y también sintiendo su cuerpo sobre su brazo.

Amelia- Es que…en verdad me da miedo este lugar y me siento segura contigo…- ante sus comentarios estaba totalmente rojo ya, y decidió calmarse. Solo estaba asustada, y no había nadie más allí. No había porque darle tantas vueltas al asunto…

En la posada, estaban Lina y Gaurry atorándose de comida, mientras Sheffield los miraba secándose el sudor al ver cuanta gente los miraba de manera rara. Nada parecía desviar su atención hasta que vieron a Amelia y Zelgadis llegar, aún tomada del brazo del muchacho.

Zelgadis no se había dado cuenta de que podía encontrarse con los demás y que vieran…eso. Zelgadis sentía como las piedras de su cuerpo iban a explotar de la vergüenza.

Lina- jujuju, mira a los dos tortolitos, kawai..- dijo con voz burlona y guiñandoles el ojo a sus compañeros. Zelgadis había cambiado de azul a ser rojo.

Zelgadis- Cállate, Lina!! No es lo que parece! Amelia solo quería estar acompañada mientras cruzábamos la cueva

-Pero han salido de la cueva hace rato, no?- Lina le dijo con ojos picarones, mientras Zelgadis ya no sabía que responder

- Ya es hora de que me sueltes, Amelia - le dijo a ella en voz baja, pero Lina tenía agudos odios y su risa daba pruebas de ello. Sheffield los miró con ojitos maravillados de lo romántico que era la escena y Gaurry lo felicito levantando el pulgar de su dedo. Zelgadis se empezó a desesperar, pero Amelia no lo soltaba- Que sucede Amelia?! No ves que están todos malinterpretándonos!!

Amelia- Es que…no quiero soltarte- le murmuró al oído la princesa, y esto realmente quebró a Zelgadis.

El empezaba sospechar que el confundido era él, y pronto se vio mas avergonzado que nunca. Que le pasaba? Ella nunca había sido así, será que…pero cayeron sus "conjeturas" cuando ella le soltó y le dijo- pero si quieres que te suelte, lo haré. Perdona, no quise ponerte tan nervioso...- y se dirigió hacia los otros siendo la Amelia de siempre.

Zelgadis estaba más perdido que Gourry en las conversaciones serias...Que estaba sucediendo??


	2. hazme mujer!

A la noche, Zelgadis se encontraba meditando mientras Gaurry dormía como un chancho, roncando sin parar. Sabía que no debía dar mas vuelta al asunto, pero seguía rondando por su cabeza. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero sintió un ruido que lo levante inmediatamente.

Zelgadis- Quien anda ahí?- exclamó tomando la espada, pero luego la dejó al ver que era su compañera.

Se quedo totalmente atónito al verla: si bien los pijamas de Amelia no eran para nada sensual (mas bien infantiles), ella llevaba solo la camiseta del pijama algo desabotonada, mientras el color rosa por la oscuridad se veía como salmón que no la hacía ver como un niña para nada. Zelgadis tragó saliva.

-Qu-u-ué haces aquí, Ame-e-elia?- ya no podía tratar de disimularlo, era un hombre con principios y bastante serio, pero seguía siendo hombre! Pero aún así, él continuo esforzándose por disimularlo. La quimera miró hacia otro lado sonrojado y le dijo-Que haces vestida así? Deberías estar durmiendo.

- Es que no aguanto más, Zelgadis-san! Quiero ser tuya..- dijo la joven princesita con unos ojos penetrantes, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus dedos posados en sus delicados labios: una imagen demasiado "moe" para lo que la dura quimera podía soportar.

- Queeee??- se asustó al pensar que Gaurry se despertara y la viera así, pero parecía estar aún dormido. Se volvió hacia Amelia que ahora se encontraba gateando en su cama hacia donde estaba él. Totalmente desesperado la tomó de sus hombros para detenerla – No se lo que te pasa, Amelia, pero, por favor, detente!! Eres muy joven para entregarte así a un hombre. No vale la pena que hagas esto con alguien como- pero paró de hablar al ver a la princesa llorando.

-Por qué me dices que pare? Es que no te gustó...- dijo sollozando. Zelgadis se sonrojo totalmente pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No sabía que hacer, quería decirle algo pero no tenía el coraje para hacerlo. Simplemente este no era su terreno, para nada.

La muchacha prosiguió pero ahora parecía enfada- Es porque me ves como una niña, verdad? Por eso no te intereso!

-Amelia, no se trat..- empezó a decir, pero la princesa actuó antes de que el pueda dar alguna explicación al respecto. El quimera se quedo completamente pasmado ante la visión de la inocente sacerdotisa, sacándose la camisa de su pijama.

Zelgadis sólo pudo dar una sola respuesta ante tal evento: una gota de sangre que salía de su nariz.

En ese mismo instante, Amelia empezó a gritar. Gaurry despertó y vio la escena, y esta vez… supo que pasaba pero decidió hacerse el tonto, por el bien de todos!

Zelgadis estaba totalmente sonrojado y quería explicarle Amelia que estaba totalmente roja con sus manos en sus pechos y sus ojos llorozos. Lina y Sheffield llegaron y encontraron la confusa escena y pegó a Gaurry por estar "dormido". Y luego se dirigió a Zelgadis.

Lina- Nada personal, Zel. Pero Amelia es como mi hermana menor y no me gusta que te andes aprovechando de ella. Así que si no tienes una buena explicación para esto, anda preparándote para lo que tú sabes.

Zelgadis sabía que si diría la verdad, la haría quedar muy mal a Amelia y además parecía poco creíble que una muchacha como ella, dirigiera tales deseos carnales sobre un ser abominable como él (a pesar de que eso era lo que estaba pasando).

Cerró lo ojos y espero su castigo, y Lina lo entendió. Una gran explosión hubo en el cuarto…

Amelia se retiro apresurada con sus ropas tapando su pecho. Cuando salió de la habitación, vio el collar tirado en el piso. Pensó que cuando se saco la camisa éste se había caído. Lo guardo entre las ropas y corrió a su habitación, totalmente avergonzada. Sheffield la corrió por detrás para reconfortarle, pero Amelia insistió en que no hacía falta. Sheffield, comprendiendo los sentimientos de la princesa, le dejó estar sola y le dijo que iría a pedir un té para que se sintiera mejor.

No sabía que le estaba pasando, porque la poseía tal lujuria. Por otra parte, se sentía mal porque sabía que habían pensado mal de Zelgadis por su culpa, seguramente debe estar enojado con ella. Cuando termino de vestirse se vio al espejo y se dijo así misma debía ir a disculparse con Zelgadis. Aunque se avergonzaba con la sola idea de verle después de que se había desnudado ante él, le hacía peor saber que la estaba pasando tan mal por su culpa.

Después de asentir a su propio reflejo, dirigió su mirada al collar. Era tan hermoso…no podía evitar usarlo aunque fuera de otra persona…

Mientras tanto, en el bar de la posada, Zelgadis, que estaba quemado de pies a cabeza, era regañado por sus compañeros de viaje. Mientras el murmullo de voces invadía su cabeza, el quimera miraba hacia abajo con su usual expresión deprimente.

Gourry- Zelgadis, se que Amelia es una joven muy linda, te trata muy bien, y tiene tetas más grandes que Lina a pesar de ser más chica…AUCH- un golpe de Lina le sentó en la cabeza por ese último comentario, que lo miro con cara de "ve al grano". Gourry prosiguió tratando de ignorar la furia que irradiaba de los ojos de la muchacha- …Bueno, pero a pesar de todo es sólo una niña, Zelgadis. Yo, como hombre, entiendo que tienes necesidades, amigo, pero debes tomarte las cosas con calmas. Si tienes lolita complex (mira quien habla!), bueno, esta bien! Como amigo no te juzgó por ello. Pero tampoco te puedo dejar que te sobre pases con Amelia. Nunca debes dejar de ser un caballero, Zelgadis!

Lina- Si, Zel! Además piensa… no has pensado que si la abrazas, le clavaras todas tus enormes piedras en su cuerpo. O si la besas, uno de tus pelos de alambre, le sacará un ojo…o sí…

-Suficiente!-Zelgadis interrumpió totalmente rojo (no se podría decir si por la rabia de juzgarlo de esa manera o por lo que estaba apunto de decir su compañera, específicamente), observando como la hechicera se reía para sus adentros (como disfrutaba gastarlo!).

Zelgadis estaba cada vez más avergonzado y deprimido. Lo estaban tomando como un degenerado que no podía controlar sus impulsos libidinosos. Encima podría ver como Sheffield lo veía con ojos de desprecio mientras ordenaba un té en la barra.

Zelgadis, tratando de ignorar las circunstancias, cerró su ojos y respondió con tranquilidad- Miren…fue un malentendido, yo no quise hacerle nada a Amelia

-Oye, Zel, no te creas que somos idiotas. Ni Gourry siendo tan idiota se creería esa mentira.

-Eso es verdad… Hey, Lina- respondió enojado Gourry , pero su compañera lo ignoro y prosiguió.

-Zel, estaba desnuda en frente tuyo! Me das a decir que la ibas a pintar un retrato nudista para llevárselo de regalo al padre a Seillun- Lina afirmó en tono sarcástico a la quimera.

Zelgadis ya no sabía que decir… No podía aguantar seguir siendo humillado de esa manera!

- Piensen lo que quieren- respondió Zelgadis en tono desganado y frío, se levantó y se marcho hacia la puerta-Yo voy a estar afuera…y no se preocupen por Amelia, no le voy a hacer nada

Lina- Más te vale, Zel! Gourry, vigilará toda la noche nuestra puerta así no se te ocurre escabullirte

Gourry- Pero Lina, y cuando dormiré yo?

-Ah, detalles sin importancia- le responde, dándole golpecitos en la enorme espalda del guerrero- Espero que no se te pegue la mala costumbre de Zel, eh, Gourry?

Zelgadis se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, sin poder escuchar lo último que quedaba de su loca conversación. Ya no aguantaba ser el objeto de burla de Lina, y que todos pensaran que era un pervertido.

Estaba en la trastienda de la posada, donde se encontraba el establo, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Se apartó en un rincón y tomó un poco de paja para hacerse de una "cama" para esta noche. Volver a dormir allí sería una locura, quien sabe si a Amelia otra vez…AMELIA!!

Si la joven (vestida, para su suerte) se encontraba delante de él.

-Amelia…- Zelgadis se levantó y quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la princesa, quien corrió hasta donde estaba él y se apoyo sobre el pecho de la quimera

-Lo siento, Zelgadis-san, no quería causarte problemas- la princesa exclamó con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, pero luego levantó sus rostro hasta encararlo con sus penetrantes ojos azules- Pero es que te deseo con todo mi corazón…

Zelgadis se ruborizo al principio, pero luego la apartó, alejando su vista hacia un costado.

-No estoy para bromas, Amelia!- Zelgadis exclamó cortantemente, y luego respondió con una sonrisa fría - Desearme dices? Pensé que la única que le gustaba hacerme bromas era Lina, pero tu eres peor. Si realmente estás arrepentida, hazme el favor de marcharte…

-Pero, Zelgadis-sama…-Amelia contestó con ojos llorosos oprimiéndose más contra él, mientras Zelgadis intentaba ser "indiferente" (o al menos parecerlo) ante el modo que acaba de apodarlo.

Parecía que cada vez más se acercaba a él, hasta que podía sentir la respiración de Amelia en sus propios labios. Zelgadis podía actuar indiferente a muchas cosas, pero esto le estaba superando…y no quería confirmar los prejucios de sus amigos. La tomó de los hombros y la encaró con valentía

-Escucha, Amelia, tienes que parar ahora…

-Pero por qué? Es que no te atraigo?...- Amelia repitió mientras se levantaba más su rostro, sus ojos brillaban cada vez más…

-No!- gritó para luego tratar de usar su usual tono indiferente de voz- no es eso..

-Entonces?- preguntó la princesa inocentemente, mientras acercaba su rostro más al del guerrero-mago.

_tum tum_

-Bueno…lo que quiero decir…

_tum tum_

es que…yo…

_TUM TUM_

NO SOY DE PIEDRA, AMELIA!!- Zelgadis gritó mirando para el costado con los ojos cerrados, para no dejarse tentar. Pero ya lo dicho era hecho (si entienden lo que digo). Sentía el cuerpo de la joven princesa oprimirse sobre su pecho, su respiración se desplaza hasta su cuello, dando aún mayor éxtasis...

-Lo se…para mi siempre serás humano…- contestó repentinamente la princesa, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, dejando al quimera pasmado-… yo siempre te amaré a pesar de tu aspecto…

Los ojos del quimera se abrieron completamente. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía ser cierto…pero ella no mentiría con algo así…

Su corazón latía como nunca y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Zelgadis dio vuelta su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Amelia, pero en su lugar se encontró con los de Lina y Gourry, quienes habían llegado en el momento más "oportuno". La princesa también se había dado vuelta pero seguía abrazada junto a él.

Lina- Vaya, vaya, Zel! Con que "no ibas a ponerle un dedo encima otra vez", eh?

Gourry-Vamos, Zelgadis! Contrólate! No quiero tener que darle su merecido a un amigo!

Lina- Vamos, Amelia, ven con nosotros! No estas segura! A Zel se le esta costando no tirarse encima de ti- le advertía a Amelia, entre la broma y lo serio.

Amelia- No, ustedes váyanse!! Yo soy la que quiero estar con él!!- lo abrazó al quimera.

Lina y Gourry no podían creerlo. Será que la joven princesita estaba padeciendo de un repentino incremento desaforado de hormonas. Zelgadis creía que el corazón le iba estallar, pero sólo lo hizo cuando Amelia les dijo- Y se lo voy a demostrar- tomó con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de la quimera y se acercó a besarlo.

Sin embargo, parece que una de las piedras de Zelgadis chocó contra el collar y, tirando de la soja que lo sostiene, lo desenganchó finalmente. De repente, Amelia se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de besar a Zelgadis.

- Qué estoy haciendo??- Amelia lo soltó inmediatamente y se alejó de él, intentando ocultar su cara que estaba al rojo vivo. Que la habría poseído?? Como pudo decir todo eso?? Y que estará pensando de ella Zelgadis ahora?

Mirando a su querido compañero quimera, pudo ver contestada su pregunto por el aura profundamente negativa que le rodeaba, como si hubiera ido otra vez por una pista falsa de la Biblia Claire…

- Lo sabía…sabía que no podía ser cierto…- murmuró Zelgadis para sus adentros, mientras se marchaba del lugar

-Espere, Zelgadis-san. Yo…

- Dejáme sólo…- dijo con un voz calma, pero que se notaba que estaba por derrumbarse y marchó con pasos lentos y débiles lo mas lejos que pudo. Amelia estaba por seguirle, pero no creía saber que decirle cuando lo alcanzará.

Lina y Gourry simplemente no lo podían creer. Y ellos que pensaban que la dulce princesita era una niña inocente y pura, pero tenía su lado oscuro! Pobre Zel, lo habían juzgado mal…

-Bueno, Lina, es hora de tener la "charla" con Amelia, antes de que sea tarde, no?

-Que maravillosa propuesta has hecho, Gourry! Pues ve y habla con ella!

-Linaaa- protestó su rubio guardaespaldas- se supone que es una charla de mujer a mujer

-Ya basta, Lina-san, Gourry-san!- Amelia, sonrojada hasta los tobillos, los interrumpió exasperadamente- No es lo que ustedes creen!

- Amelia, Amelia- le dice Lina con tono dulce pero picarona- No te vamos a juzgar por tus comportamientos salvajes, y no le diremos nada a tu padre- le dice guiñándole el ojo- pero es necesario que tengamos la "charla"- finalizó, con un Gourry por detrás asintiendo con firmeza.

- Amelia, aquí estabas! Te estaba buscando por todas partes. Que ha pasado?- de repente apareció Sheffield, que se encontró muy preocupada a ver el rostro colorado de Amelia.

- No pasa nada, Sheffield, volvamos mientras Lina le cuenta lo de la "maseta y la semilla"- Gourry le contestó dirigiéndose a la posada, mientras que Lina hablaba con ademanes a una cabizbaja Amelia que no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza.

Sheffield estaba por partir pero notó algo que le llamó la atención: una yema que brillaba en la oscuridad. La sacerdotisa se quedó fascinada por el accesorio y decidió ponérselo. Y… ustedes ya saben lo que va a pasar…


	3. las calladitas son las peores

Gourry-sama!!

-Gourry-sama!! Gourry, ven, por favor!!- Sheffield gritó con fuerza, y sintió como los pasos del joven espadachín se hacían más claros.

-Que sucede, Sheffield? Por que aún no has marchado para la posada?

- Es que tengo miedo, Gourry-sama! Allí en el establo hay ruídos horribles…- dijo la bella sacerdotisa, con un tono inocente y suave

-No te preocupes, Sheffield, yo me encargaré- replicó nuestro noble guerrero adentrándose al establo.

Dentro del establo, se encontraba Zelgadis con un aura de negatividad que hacía temblar a los caballos, pero se salió de ese estado, cuando escuchó un ruido. Se dio vuelta sigilosamente, para ver quien era sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pudo ver una silueta de una persona, y rogó que no fuera Amelia, pero no era… era Gourry?! Que haría allí?? Luego, vio otra silueta que era una mujer: Sheffield. No sabiendo bien habían ido a hacer allí, la quimera se oculto en un habitáculo: ya no quería saber más nada con sus bromas…

-Sheffield, donde dices que has es…- Pero el joven guerrero no pudo terminar, ya que la sacerdotisa se abalanzó sobre el. Su espada se cayó al suelo, desplazándose por el piso. Los caballos rugieron, y Zelgadis empezó a entender que estaban haciendo allí.

- Pero, que estas haciendo, Sheffield?- dijo Gourry confundido por la actitud de su amiga de la infancia, quien se encontraba encima de él.

- jijiji, eres tan tontito a veces, Gourry-sama. Pero eso es justo lo que me gusta de ti- le dice con una sonrisa picarona, mientras se saca una de la hombreras- aún no te das cuenta, mi Gourry-sama?

-No, la verdad que no- responde riendo tontamente.

-Bueno…tendré que hacértelo más claro- Sheffield toma la mano de su amado espadachín y la oprime sobre su pecho. Zelgadis que estaba viendo oculto, se da vuelta avergonzado. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que se pusiera peor, pero como? Rezó a Cephied de que esto acabase pronto… y que sea lo menos ruidoso posible.

En la posada, Lina estaba tomando un trago mientras Amelia escuchada sin ganas su relato

-Bueno, y así es como nacen los niños- finaliza Lina, luego de apoyar el bazo en la mesa- Haz entendido todo?

-Ya lo se, Lina-san! …solo deseo irme a dormir, hoy fue un día muy duro!

- Ah, que va! A mi ya me agarró hambre. Que dices, Gourry? Pedimos algo?- Se dio vuelta para el costado para encarar a su amigo, pero solo vio la silla vacía- Donde está el cabeza de medusa?

- Y Sheffield tampoco esta…- la indicación de Amelia solo hizo que los ojos desorientados de Lina, se volvieran llamas.

-Vamos a buscarlos!

-Espera, Lina, ya es tarde! Además, para qué?

- Como para qué?!- se levantó y tiró del brazo de su compañera, arrastrándola hacia la puerta. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Amelia y luego al frente- Para verificar que no estén haciendo lo que te acabo de explicar…

Volviendo al establo, Gourry aún seguía con la mano en el pecho de Sheffield, quien estaba expectante esperando lo que el joven guerrero iba a decir… y finalmente obtuvo su respuesta…

-Las tienes mucho más grande que Lina- Gaurry habló con la increíble inteligencia que lo caracteriza.

-C-c-como te atreves a mencionar su nombre cuando estamos intimando??- Sheffield exclamó furiosa.

-Vaya, Sheffield. Nunca te había visto tan molesta!! No pareces tu, pareces…

-Lina, no?- interrumpió indignada

-Si, exacto- respondió tontamente, otra vez

-Lina, Lina, Lina!!-exclamo Sheffield fuera de sí- siempre hablas de ella!! QUE RAYOS TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO, ADEMÁS DE NO TENER BUSTO!!- la sacerdotisa se interrumpió a ella misma para recuperar el aire.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, para después abrirlos y mirar al joven rubio con firmeza. Este no podía creer que le estaba pasando a su dulce amiga.

-Sheffield, no se que te pasa, pero estas empezando a asustarme…

-Tal vez sea eso, no?- contestó con una risa macabra- Tal vez si soy tan ruda y despiadada como Lina, te dignes a verme, mi Gourry-sama!!- recorrió el establo con la mirada. Se dirigió a un habitáculo donde encontró bozal y un hierro- Ponte esto, querido! Verás como tenemos una relación violenta y sádica hasta mejor que la que tienes que con esa estúpida de Lina.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Afuera del establo, Lina y Amelia estaban buscando a sus amigos, cuando justo escucharon una pista que ayudo a localizarlo: los gritos de Gourry se escuchaban en el establo.

Esto tranquilizó a la joven hechicera. Sabía que Sheffield no era capaz de lastimar al torpe espadachín. Seguramente el tonto se tropezó con su propia espada…

Pero fueron contradecidas sus hipótesis al ver a la curandera con un hierro hirviendo marcando el trasero del pobre espadachín que se encontraba debajo de ella, con un bozal del caballo que las riendas la sostenía susodicha. Amelia no sabía donde meterse, y Lina tenía la cabeza gacha y una aura de flameante furia la estaba poseyendo, poco a poco…

-Jujuj, Lina…has visto? Gourry ahora es mío- le dijo con voz maliciosa- verdad, amor? Incluso esta marcado, mira!- señalando a la marca del hierro.

-Sálvame, Lina!!- replicaba desde el suelo, el joven con ojos llorosos

-Si- dijo con voz dulce- ya te salvó- pero también temblorosa- ahora mismo, _DAM BRASS!!_

Una explosión sacó al guerrero volando para estrellarse contra una pared que se fue abajo. Los caballos se soltaron y corrieron por todos lados. El humo de no dejaba ver que pasaba, pero la hechicera pelirroja pudo distinguir a la "dulce" sacerdotisa.

Sheffield- Gourry-sama!!

Lina- Tu espera aquí, ninfomana!- exclamó tomando el brazo de la sacerdotisa, pero ella seguía intentando escapar.

Sheffield- Suéltame, bruja travestí!!

Lina- Que has dicho??- conjurando una bola de fuego.

Amelia- Sheffield-san, calla!! Lina- san, detente!!- ella gritó, frenando el conjuro de su temperamental hechicera.

Pero en el forcejeó algo se desprendió del pecho de la sacerdotisa. Sheffield se detuvo de repente y vio su mano que tenía un hierro hirviendo.

-Oh, díos!, no puedo creer lo que estaba haciendo, me comporte como un monstruo- dijo para sí, exasperada- Me comporte como Lina!

-Tu sigué, tu sigué, Sheffield…- Lina susurraba con sus ojos flameantes, mientras recitaba nuevamente el hechizo- sólo di tus plegarias a Cephied para que tenga piedad de tu alma!!

- Detente, Lina-san!!- exclamó Amelia desesperada- vas a quemar el establo entero!!- pero Lina no se estaba deteniendo. Los ojos de Sheffield estaban desagotando lágrimas sin parar- Espera, Lina. Primero deberías castigar a Gourry, no te parece? (después de todo, si el golpe lo mataba Sheffield podría curarlo)

- Es verdad- dijo Lina pareciendo que volvía en sí- Gouuuuurryyy…- aunque esta vez su voz frenética se volvió perversa para la intranquilidad de Amelia.

Pero cuando se dirigieron para donde estaba el joven vieron entre los escombros otro muchacho ¿Quién podía ser?

-Zelgadis-san!

-Zel, que haces aquí?!- Lina pareció calmarse de repente, por la desorientación de encontrar al quimera allí, pero para luego volver su atención hacia este- Oye, pero no será que ahora te gusta el vouyerismo, Zel?

-Cállate!- respondió enfadado el guerrero-mago, quien puso más nervioso al ver quien estaba a su lado.

-No te acerques, Ame-chan! Debes controlar tus impulsos de puberta!!

-Lina-san!!- gritó irritada la joven- Te he dicho que no es lo que parece!!- dirigiéndose luego al joven quimera- Zelgadis-san, de verdad lo siento! Le juro que no se lo que me poseyó, pero ya no esta más, de verdad!! Así que no te enfades conmigo!!

-No te preocupes, que lo que menos esta es enfadado- contesta Lina con su típico tono burlón

-Cállate, Lina!- Zelgadis contestó tajamente, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Finalmente, se digno a salir aunque no muy cerca de la princesa. No tanto porque desconfiara, sino porque estaba algo nervioso de la presencia de ella por todo lo que había pasado. De igual modo se sentía Amelia.

Cuando salió, Gourry se destartalo inconsciente desde los escombros.

Sheffield- Oh, Gourry!! Dios mío!! Te curare enseguida- ella dijo preocupada mientras lo curaba. Lina no le agradó nada que siguiera atrás de Gourry, con esa actitud de que nada había pasado.

Cuando lo curó, Gourry vio el rostro de Sheffield y se huyó de ella despavorido. Sheffield estaba confundida así como Lina, que pensaba más natural que huyera de ella.

Pero en cambio, Gourry se arrastró temeroso hacia Lina, rogando por su ayuda.

-Lina, no se que le pasa Sheffield, pero esta loca!! Esta peor que ti cuando los bandidos se burlan de tus pechos chicos! Ayúdame!!- claro que Gourry no sabe bien como elegir las palabras para pedir por misericordia a Lina. Termino con más heridas de los que ya había recibido en sus actos perversos con la sacerdotisa.

Arrastrado por su compañera pelirroja, Gourry estaba moribundo en el suelo.

-Lina, espera, Gourry no se merece esto!!- se quejó Sheffield. Esto hizo que Lina rotara su cabeza hacia la sacerdotisa, quien se asustó al ver el rostro lleno de furia de la hechicera oscura.

-Pueess…si tanto quieres ayudar a tu querido Gourry, empieza dando una explicación de lo que hacías allí con él.

-Es que yo… bueno, no se como explicarlo…- decía titubeante y avergonzada, lo que la enfado todavía más.

-Entonces, vete despidiendo de tu Gourry-sama, que hoy no sale vivo de esta

-Espera, Lina!!

Mientras, Zelgadis y Amelia, los miraban desde lejos. Zelgadis, empezó a fijar su mirada en un detalle interesante: el collar. Amelia lo llevó puesto todas las veces que se encontraba en ese estado lujurioso. No había alcanzado a ver si Sheffield lo tenía puesto cuando estaban en el establo (no había querido ver mucho de eso, a pesar de lo que Lina pensará), pero si vio como Lina lo sostenía en su mano mientras con la otra llevaba al guerrero.

Las dos sacerdotisas decían haber estado "poseídas" por algo. Por último, la recompensa por el collar era realmente demasiado por un accesorio, tendría más sentido si hay algo oculto en él.

Amelia esta totalmente incómoda y nerviosa. Zelgadis no se iba del lugar, pero tampoco decía nada. Estaba actuando como si no importara lo que pasaba alrededor, pero seguramente era eso, una actuación!

Estaba esperando que ella dijera algo? Después de todo por su culpa, se sintió más horrible y despreciado de lo que ya se sentía. Algo que odiaba era ese sentimiento en él, y ahora ella lo había incrementado!!

No podía sentirse peor. Todavía no hablaba. Como hacerle entender que no lo veía horrible, sin que piense que lo iba a acosar nuevamente…

-Amelia…

Díos, que vergonzoso!! Como pude comportarme así?! Será que tengo un problema hormonal! No sabía que Zelgadis-san podía llevarme hasta ese punto…

-AMELIA!- gritó al oído de la ensoñadora princesita, que se sentó de culo al piso al escuchar su grito.

-S-si, Zelgadis…san?- dijo nerviosa la princesa, incorporándose rápidamente

-Escucha, creo que entiendo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo…

-Que quieres decir?

- Bueno, tu comportamiento- dijo mirando hacia otro lado - y el de Sheffield. Me parece que es producto de magia.

- De que hablas?

-Del collar que tomaste de esa cueva. Desde que lo usaste, empezaste a comportarte así. Parece que luego Sheffield lo tomó.

- Brillante, Zelgadis, siempre tan suspicaz- se oyó una voz de la nada. Amelia olvido toda su vergüenza y se puso detrás de su compañero quimera, asustada por la voz misteriosa

-No tienes nada que temer, Amelia, tu sabes bien quien es...- le dijo a su compañera, para luego mirar hacia los costados y gritar- Sal, Xeros!! No tenemos tiempo para tus trucos!!

Una figura de sacerdote apareció de la nada, con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

-Que quieres, Xeros?- preguntó fríamente el quimera

-ya,ya, si no quieres verme, tu sabes como echarme?

-No, gracias, no deseo ridiculizarme cantando, después de toda la vergüenza que pase esta noche. Di ya que quieres, y vete!

-Solo he venido ayudarlos con este misterio. De hecho es ese collar el culpable todo esto. Pero no es mágico, solo esta poseído por un fantasma y cada vez que una mujer lo usa es poseída por ese fantasma.

Zelgadis- Un fantasma??

Xeros-Exacto! Ese collar, o más exactamente la gema, esta poseída por el espíritu de una joven muchacha que estaba profundamente enamorada del príncipe de esta ciudad hace unas cuantas décadas atrás.

Cuenta la leyenda, que la joven se encontró con una misteriosa hechicera, que le prometió concederla con gran belleza y majestuosidad para que el príncipe dirigiera sus ojos sólo a ella. Pero la hechicera, que en realidad era un demonio, encerró su alma en esta gema y poseyó su cuerpo, para así enamorar al príncipe y poder controlar el reino. Pero finalmente no pudo, aunque eso es otro a historia…

Zelgadis-Ya, Xeros, a que viene todo esto? Que tenemos que ver nosotros con esa joven

Xeros- Nada en particular. La joven solo quería experimentar el amor, y sólo busca que las jóvenes usen sus collar para poder experimentar el amor que nunca pudo tener

Amelia- Eso es muy romántico!

Zelgadis- Si, pero esa muchacha difunta tiene una extraña concepción de romanticismo, en mi opinión…- contestó con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Amelia- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Xeros. Si eso paso hace tanto, y no es el mismo príncipe de ahora, por qué le interesa tanto recuperar esa gema al rey de esta ciudad?

Xeros se rió con su sonrisa picarona y le agarró de la cabeza, susurrándole "si que eres inocente", quien lo miraba aún confundida. Zelgadis simplemente estaba rojo.

Pero luego, éste miro a Xeros, como si acabase de ocurrírsele algo que se les había escapado.

Zelgadis- Pero si tu sabías todo esto, por qué no lo dijiste antes?? No me digas que la señora de las pesadillas te ordena que le muestres telenovelas desde el plano astral.

Xeros- Yo? Simplemente no les dije nada… porque…

Zelgadis- si, ya se, "eso es un secreto", no?

Xeros- No, que va…Solo porque fue más divertido para mi, adiós!!- y así desapareció.

Zelgadis estaba por agarrar a golpes al aire, hasta que Amelia lo hizo reaccionar.

Amelia-Zelgadis-san, no hay tiempo para esto! Debemos asegurarnos que nadie más use el collar

-Es verdad, vamos!.

Salieron corriendo hacia allí. En la posada, no encontraron a nadie. Y bueno, ya era pasada la una de la madrugada, la gente del bar había cerrado. Fueron a las habitaciones y Amelia chequeó a ver si alguien tenía el collar, pero nadie lo tenía puesto.

Amelia- Creo que se perdió afuera, tal vez toda esta locura ya terminó...AHHH-bostezando, (aunque con la mano en la boca) continuo- Mejor vamos a dormir Zelgadis-san, ya es muy tarde

Zelgadis- Si, creo que no tendremos fuerzas si seguimos despiertos, hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana, Zelgadis-san!- bocifero con su voz cantarina y se adentro a su pieza.

Pero realmente había terminado?


	4. Lo peor de lo peor:Lina esta poseída!

Al día siguiente, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Gourry y Lina comían como desaforados, acompañados de Amelia. Mientras Sheffield tomaba un té y Zelgadis un café.

Parecía que todos habían hecho un pacto implícito de silencio. Nadie había hablado de lo que paso anoche, ni nadie quería tocar el tema.

Les había llegado una carta de Martina y Zangulus de que volvían de su "luna de miel" e iban a pasar a visitarlos. Esa tarde iban a llegar, así que todos esperaron hasta que llegaran y pasaron el día haciendo lo de siempre: Lina y Gourry comiendo como desaforados, Amelia se fue a la ciudad a subirse encima de lugares altos para hacer sus actos de justicia, Zelgadis fue a investigar sobre una cura (aunque no parecía que iba encontrar algo) y Sheffield fue a visitar templos.

Gourry- Todos se fueron a pasear por allí, por qué no vamos también?

Lina- De acuerdo, será bueno para bajar la comida. Vamos por nuestras cosas- Lina le dijo entusiasmada de irse de ese lugar. No traía buenos recuerdos quedarse allí (aunque la comida era fantástica).

Subió a su alcoba y se puso su capa y la espada corta. Cuando termino de acomodarse su ropa, vio como cayó el collar. Parecía que había estado metido entre su ropa.

Se quedo mirándolo por un rato. La otra vez no se dio cuenta, pero de verdad era bello. Vio el espejo y luego el collar. Si esa engreída noble puede darse el lujo de usarlo, porque no ella.

Y saben lo que va pasar ahora, no? Bueno, no estén tan seguros…

-Hey, Lina, por qué tardas tanto?- exclamó el guerrero, tocando la puerta de la habitación de su compañera. La puerta se abrió y salió la joven hechicera, pero Gourry pudo notar que había algo diferente en ella…probablemente este en "esos días", dedujo– Por qué tardabas tanto??

- Lo, lo siento, Gourry…No quiso hacerte esperar- le contestó con un dulce tono de voz.

- Lo-lo-lo-lo-l-o-lo sientes?? Desde cuando pides perdón, Lina?? Y sin motivo, como este caso!!

- Es que lo último que deseo en esta vida es hacerte sentir incómoda…

-EHHHH??

Zelgadis, Amelia y Sheffield se volvieron a encontrar camino a la posada, para adentrarse a ella y encontrar una escena muy bizarra, escalofriante, mas que la sucedieron anoche:

LINA ESTABA DANDOLE DE COMER A GOURRY!!

Todos se cayeron al piso de la impresión.

Gourry- Lina, en serio, no quieres comer nada? te sientes enferma?

Lina- Por supuesto que no, Gourry. Me gusta darte de comer

Gourry- No, lo que a ti te gusta es comer!

Lina- Nada es más rico que tu sonrisa, Gourry- dijo suavemente una Lina muy avergonzada

Zelgadis- Díos, que le pasa a Lina?? Parece-parece…

Sheffield- Si- interrumpió con los ojos llorosos y desfalleciendo en el piso en una aura de depresión similar a la de Zelgadis- se parece a mi! Me lo esta robando hasta en mi propio terreno- susurró para si, mientras se hundía cada vez más en su aura depresiva.

Amelia- Esto es maravilloso!!- saltó de repente, con ojos brillosos, parándose encima de una mesa- Al fin Gourry y Lina han derribado las barreras de la timidez y lo infantil, y han hecho surgir el verdadero amor que latía bajo los escombros de una bizarra relación!

Zelgadis- Ya, baja, Amelia…esto es vergonzoso…- afirma la quimera, mirando hacia los costados, y ocultándose en su propia capucha

Lina- Basta, Amelia, me sonrojas!- dice dulcemente mientras lanza una bola de fuego a su compañera, del que Zelgadis la protege anteponiéndose ante esta con un campo de protección.

-Bueno, es suficiente!- se acerco la posadera enfada- con los ruidos de anoche, explosiones y esto, ha sido el colmo! Váyanse de mi posada, ahora!!

Lina- Oh, pero señora, eso no esta bien- le dijo con voz calma y dulce- debería calmarse pues esta delante de dos princesas de reinos importantes y de mi, la famosa Lina Inverse, la asesina de ladrones y bandidos. Y puede que ataque simplemente a los bandidos, pero puedo hacer una excepción tranquilamente- y le sonrió dulcemente- me entiende, señora? - la posadera se indigna y se va asustada. Después de todo es Lina Inverse!

La hechicera iba a seguir dándole de comer a Gourry hasta que vio que se le acabo la comida.

-Ya me lo termine, Lina – viendo el rostro deprimido de Lina, Gourry se preocupo de si ahora si se iba a molestar por no dejarle nada- Espero que no te enojes! Es que como no querías!! Vamos, Lina, tu sabes como somos, debiste sacármelo de las manos, como siempre…Lina- asustando por su silencio y por no poder verle el rostro por la cabeza gacha, se cubre con su espada. Levanta su rostro para mostrar una triste sonrisa.

- Esta bien, Gourry, no te preocupes…solo me sentí mal porque deseaba seguir dándote los bocados en la boca.

- Lina…- dice el joven mercenario, mientras la mira profundamente

-Si…- responde expectante, devolviendole la mirada

-Realmente te hizo mal estar poseída por esa señora de los pesadillas, estas delirando!- dijo con su usual tono estúpido de voz. Mientras Lina se lamenta, pero intenta sonreír con él

Amelia- Pobre, Lina…si que es tonto!

Zelgadis- Esta actuando raro. Nunca trató tan bien a Gourry. No te parece esto muy raro…y a la vez familiar…

Amelia- El collar!! Te parece?- algo desesperanzada de que todo eso fuera un truco del accesorio- Pero Lina demostró un poco de su crueldad con esa señora, significa que aún es ella, aunque siempre sonriendo. Parecía Xeros!

Xeros- Me llamaban?

Amelia- ¿Qué haces aquí, Xeros?- dijo preguntándole, mientras Zelgadis se daba vuelta dispuesto a ignorarlo.

Xeros- Pues parece que no resolvieron el problema con el collar, eh?

Amelia- Así que es el collar? Que lástima…pero hay algo que no entiendo, Xeros, por qué es que Lina actúa tan diferente de cómo fuimos yo y Sheffield?

Xeros- En realidad, tu tampoco actuaste muy parecido a Sheffield tampoco

Amelia- Y tu como sabes bien eso?- pregunto, pero después de unos segundos se respondió a ella misma, ruborizándose por completo- Estabas observándonos??

Zelgadis- que esperabas de este demonio- girando su cabeza de perfil para responderle a su compañera.

Xeros- En realidad, el espíritu de la muchacha no puede dominar el alma entera de su poseedor, en realidad se complementa. Ella busca expresar el amor que siente a través de la mujeres que posee, complementándose con ellas. Entiendes lo que digo?

Amelia- Creo…- contesta pensativa- es decir, que ahora con Lina muestra la bondad y amabilidad hacia la persona que amas porque es algo que Lina nunca demuestra a Gourry (en realidad, hace todo lo contrario). Por eso se complementa!

Xeros- Exacto!!

Zelgadis- Bien… ahora vamos a deshacernos de ese accesorio

Amelia- Por qué vamos a hacerlo?!

Zelgadis- como por qué?? Es un espíritu que esta poseyendo a Lina, lo más sensato es deshacerse de él

-Pero, Zelgadis-san, este es el único momento en que finalmente Gourry y Lina actúan como pareja. Como vamos a estropeárselo??

- Amelia, eres tu la que quieres que ellos sean así, pero está en ellos dos decidir eso…Además, no te gustaría a ti que te obligaran a estar poseída por el espíritu!

- Pues yo se de alguien que si le gustaría- interrumpió Xeros con un ojo mirando a ya-saben-quien.

-Callate, Xeros!- respondió rojo el quimera, mientras que la princesa se limitó a mirar para el costado sonrojada.

Mientras tanto, Lina le ofrece de comer otra vuelta a su querido guardaespaldas.

Gourry- No me lo harás pagar después, no? Tanta amabilidad tuya es de temer

Lina- Como dices Gourry? Yo sólo pienso en hacerte feliz

Gourry- Pues lo haces de la manera más extraña, a veces…- doliéndole de solo de recordad los numerables golpes que le da la hechicera.

Lina- Lamento haber sido tan violento, no se porque lo hice, de hecho siempre he querido recon- pero fue interrumpida por Sheffield con un delantal muy lindo, que se acercó con un plato de comida que olía exquisita.

-Gourry-sama, aquí esta el plato de comida que me pediste hace tanto pero que nunca te prepare. Como se que gustas mucho de mi comida…- acentuando esa frase, mientras mira a Lina de reojo- …te he preparado una.

Gourry estaba en el cielo y empezó a devorarlo sin esperar a que Lina se lo diera en la boca. Mientras Lina estaba perpleja y miro a los ojos a Sheffield. Amabas se miraron y sonrieron

-Oh, Sheffield realmente parece rico! Pero estoy segura que a Gourry no le llenara así que debería hacer otro plato, no?- con tono amable, pero con un particular fruncir en la ceja.

-Pero no hace falta que lo hagas, Lina- responde con la misma tonalidad que Lina, así como expresión en su rostro- Si Gourry desea otro, yo se lo haré! Mira que tiene un paladar exquisito, no se le puede dar cualquier cosa- esto causo un gesto de nervio en la ceja de Lina más pronunciado.

-Pero seguro que no te agotaras, Sheffield? Es que no estas tan acostumbradas como nosotros a mucha actividad, no? Deja que yo lo haga

-No, creeme Lina, prefiero agotarme y que el estomago de Gourry este sano y salvo.

-Vaya que eres considerada, Sheffield

-Lo mismo digo, Lina

X2- OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO- se rieron con clase ambas hechiceras, mientras Gourry todavía no entendía. Amelia estaba empezando a tomar en consideración el consejo de la quimera, dado que el temperamento de Lina no había cambiado del todo…

Pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Lina fue rápidamente a la cocina, y recibió gritos y quejas, pero la gente salió volando. Se escucho explosiones y cosas, hasta que Lina volvió con un plato que parecía una medusa rostizada.

Gourry estaba satisfecho hasta que vio el plato de Lina, y sintió ganas de devolver con solo verlo.

Lina- Gourry, pruébalo lo hice para ti…- con ojos inocentes y tiernos, le acercaba el terrorífico plato a su compañero. El espadachín le temía más a eso que al mismo Garv en persona. Emanaba un olor estupefacto y nauseabundo que era peor que el plato que Xellos preparó en la casa de las muñecas.

Gourry- Estoy lleno, Lina, de verdad no quiero más- afirmo, alejando el plato sin disimulo alguno

-Pero…

- Lina!- Sheffield interrumpió con su tono inocente- Que lo obligues a comer eso, es egoísta!. Si realmente piensas en él, no deberías dejar que comiera ese plato mortal.

La pareja de hechiceros, que se había atenido a estar fuera de la disputa entre ambas muchachas, empezaron a preocuparse de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Zelgadis- Sheffield, detente! Si continuas de ese modo, sabes lo que te espera!

Amelia- Es verdad, Lina puede que esta más tranquila que lo usual pero sigue siendo ella

Gourry- Pero que dicen chicos! Sheffield tiene razón – interrumpió de la nada, el despistado guerrero- eso parece a los demonios que enfrentamos en Atlas. Creo que hasta tienen el mismo olor- ante estos comentarios con tono sonriente, la hechicera pelirroja se hundía cada vez más en la depresión.

Zelgadis- Para ya, Gourry…

Gourry- Pero porque se ponen tan serio, es algo muy cómico lo horrible que le salio el plato a Lina. No, la cocina no te va para nada. En realidad, Lina, dudo que haya algo de mujer que te vaya bien: eres grosera, no tienes el más mínimo de educación, eres totalmente desordenada y despatarrada, devoras como cerda, tienes un temperamento que espantaría una corte de invierno…Ah, y casi me olvido, de tu busto plano que hace que te confundan con un hombre. En serio tienes tanto de dama, como yo de genio, Lina JAJAJAJJA

Todos los demás se empezaron preocupar por Lina que emanaba un aura negativa que daba miedo, en cualquier momento saltaba con un _drag slave_ y se terminaba todo.

Lina, en lugar de invocar un hechizo, simplemente…se largo a llorar!!

-Así que piensas eso de mi!! Que parezco un tipo!! Tanto así me odias!! Tan poco te atraigo!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!- Lina lloró en el piso, mientras los demás la miraban con mucha pena.

Sheffield-Díos, me da pena…me siento culpable por todo esto…

Zelgadis- Si, es bastante lamentable…Si que la ha vuelto otra ese fantasma! Lina lo hubiera volado de un solo golpe… no es así, Amelia?

Pero la princesa estaba observando a su amiga, con una expresión en el rostro que mostraba estar absorta en sus pensamientos.

Amelia- Pero…no es que sea diferente! En realidad…

Sheffield- Esperen, han dicho de un fantasma?

Zelgadis. Ah, claro, no te lo hemos explicado….

Mientras Zelgadis le explicaba a Sheffield lo de la joya, Gourry se acercaba a Lina.

Gourry- Ya no llores, Lina! Esa no es la Lina que yo conozco…

Lina- Pero tú crees que soy todo eso, como no me voy a poner mal!!- exclamo llorando, aún cabizbaja

Gourry- Si, pero a pesar de eso, me gusta como eres…- dijo con su usual tono de tontuelo, pero lo que dijo fue algo más osado que otras veces.

Lina se ruborizo terriblemente. Todos los demás se quedaron shockeados ante la respuesta de su joven amigo.

Sheffield- No, no puede ser…

Amelia- Si, así es!!- exclamó alegre de la emoción- al fin se lo dijo!!

- No fue una verdadera confesión!!- contestó furiosa la curandera- Además, lo que hace Lina es por esa joya, así que vamos a quitársela antes de que haya más malentendidos!!

-No lo vas hacer!!- Amelia le agarró, y Sheffield trato de zafarse pero no pudo. Si que tenía fuerza esa niña.

- Sueltame, Amelia, sabes que esto no esta bien!!

Amelia- Por qué n- iba contestarle pero alguien con más fuerza la apartó de la curandera- Que estas haciendo, Zelgadis??

Zelgadis- Tus sabes que Sheffield tiene razón- la agarró de los brazos, mientras la princesa gruñía enfada.

Sheffield iba acercarse hacia donde estaba Gourry, Lina y Sheffield cuando una gran corriente desplomo las paredes de madera y las tablas golpearon fuertemente a la sacerdotisa. En el hueco de la pared se encontraba un mercenario, con un aspecto muy familiar.

Zangulus- Allí, estas Gourry, es momento de pelear!

Martina- Zangulus, que has hecho a la posada?? Lo has destrozado todo!!

-Querida Martina, estas arruinando mi entrada gloriosa a enfrentarme con Gourry

-Pues la proxima vez que destruyas la propiedad de mi reino por tus peleitas con Gourry- mirándolo enojada, que hizo sentir chiquito a guerrero- echare la maldición de zoomelsgaster sobre ti!- mirando hacia los otros- Hola, chicos!! Como han estado? Disfrutaron Zoana, es el mejor reino de todos, no? Jojojojo

- Como has dicho?- contesto Amelia enojada ante el comentario de la engreída princesa

Mientras tanto, Gourry y Zangulus peleaban. Lina observaba la pelea preocupada. En un momento, uno de los golpes de aire de la espada fue directo hacia Lina que como estaba velando por Gourry, ni se entero de lo que venía hasta que éste la protegió con su espada, que, por el rayo, salió disparada.

Lina fue preocupada hacia él, que estaba algo herido por protegerla

-Estas bien, Gourry? No debiste ponerte en peligro por mi!

-Que dices? Soy tu guardaespaldas! – Gourry le contestó sonriendo, pero luego se dio cuenta- Lina, mi espada de luz!! Por qué no aprovechas a robarla ahora que no la tengo?! Pensé que por eso estabas viajando conmigo

-Baka- con el usual tono de voz de Lina pero con una sonrisa dulce- yo viajo contigo porque deseo estar contigo…- esta vez a Gourry le toco sonrojarse.

Zelgadis se sorprendió de que le saliera eso a Lina, y pensó que Amelia iba a sentirse mal por perderse esto por discutir con Martina acerca de sus respectivos reinos. Por otro lado, fue bueno que Sheffield estuviera inconsciente para no presenciarlo.

Por su lado, Gourry, que no acababa de creérselo, recibió unos golpecitos en la cabeza de parte de su rival, que le dedicaba una mirada de picardía.

-Hey, Gourry..- dico el guerrero moreno con un tono burlón- no sabía que andabas tan tortolitos con la histérica esa. No me digas que eres el próximo!- finalizo dándole unos codazos, mientras el espadachín rubio estaba completamente rojo. Zelgadis presenciaba la escena con una gotita en su cabeza. Nunca iba a entender esas relaciones extrañas entre rivales…

-Y yo que pensaba que Martina era la mujer más romántica y tierna del mundo, pero me parece que le compite en esto…- continúo el espadachín, pero el quimera los interrumpió con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Gracias, Zangulus, me has dado una gran idea!

Sacó el collar a Lina, quien de repente volvió en sí. Avergonzada de todo lo que hizo, se quedo en trance.

-Zangulus, por qué no le das esto a Martina? A las mujeres les parece fascinante..- afirmó el hechicero, entregándole la gema en sus manos. El espadachín lo miro desorientado. Desde cuando este tipo tan seco iba a saber algo sobre relaciones!! Pero, bueno…tampoco podía perder la oportunidad de ser un caballero.

Finalmente se dirigió a su esposa, exclamando con voz cantarina- Rizitos de oro!! Tengo algo para ti!!

Si…fue más de uno que sintió vergüenza ajena en el momento

-Que sucede, osito?- replicó la princesa de Zoanna, que estaba parada sobre una mesa con una pose provocadoras, desafiando a la otra princesa, quien también estaba sobre una mesa haciendo sus usuales poses.

Zangulus se acercó hacia su mujer y le puso el collar. La princesa de rizos turquesas se quedo fascinada ante la hermosa gema y agradeció con un dulce beso a su querido esposo, quien se desplomó en el piso ruborizado.

Martina se volvió para la otra princesa para continuar su disputa acerca de sus respectivos reinos, pero Amelia se salió de su pose para encarar a su amigo quimera, quien simplemente suspira relajado, al ver que la pesadilla había terminado...

Sheffield cobra conciencia de lo que pasa y mira a Lina que no se mueve y no ve el collar

Sheffield- Donde esta el collar?

Zelgadis- Lo tiene Martina…

Amelia- Pero, Zelgadis, por qué hiciste eso?! Finalmente iban a poder ser una pareja!!

Zelgadis-Amelia, eso no hubiera sido correcto! Hubiera sido todo gracias a la fantasma!

Sheffield- Y por qué Martina no actúa diferente como todas nosotras?

Amelia- Porque Martina tiene todo lo que ese fantasma tiene, no necesita complementarse. Ella si que es una chica enamoradiza, o no?

Gourry- Bueno, creo que es momento de volver, no, Lina? Lina?- pero no contestaba, aún estaba en trance…


	5. Fin del desafío,pero no de su ingenuidad

Después de una largo tiempo de caminata (y Lina vuelta en sí), Sheffield parte para su camino, dejando a los otros cuatro que van para el otro lado. En un momento, los cuatro deben separarse.

Lina- Bueno, aquí partimos nosotros.

Zelgadis- Yo iré hacia allá

Amelia- Yo también…

Zelgadis- vas al mismo lado que yo? Pero se te hará más largo el camino a Seillun

-Si, es que…me resulta más cómodo… en cierta manera. Claro, si no te molesta

- No… a mi me da igual. Bien, entonces aquí no separamos de ustedes. Gourry, Lina, suerte!

- Adiós, Gourry!- y abrazando a su amiga- adiós, Lina. No se porten mal, eh?

Lina-Claro, que no, niña. Adiós, chicos. Suerte también a ustedes!

Gourry-Espero que no veamos, pronto! Adiós!!

- Si que fue una alocado día, allá en Zoanna, no?- Lina se ruborizo ante su comentario

- Si, bueno, l-l-lo que dije fueron tonterías, solo tonterías!!

- Que cosa?

-Eh?!

-que dijiste? Ya no lo recuerdo, paso tanto y sabes como es mi memoria!

- en serio no te acuerdas, n-n-ni-ni de lo que t-t-tu dijiste-e??

- No, para nada. Solo recuerdo que comí un rico plato de Sheffield- le encesto un golpe a la cabeza al torpe espadachín, que se le quedo mirando con ojos de "que hice esta vez?"

- Menuda memoria tienes, cerebro de medusa…- susurró sonrojada mientras lo dejaba atrás.

- Auch…- dijo, acariciando su cabeza- …debe ser por tantos golpes que me das, que me olvido las cosas

- No digas tonterías!

- Claro, que sí…- contestó el guerrero, suspirando- …a veces desearía que fueras más dulce, como cualquier otra chica…

La hechicera simplemente se torno roja. El guerrero la miro estupefacto. Se esperaba un golpe después de eso…que le pasará a Lina. Esta en esos días??

- Sabes, me he sentido algo mal por Gourry. Debimos decirle que todo era producto del collar

-Dirás por Lina, no?

- No, por Gourry- reafirmo el quimera- Todo lo que Lina le dijo fue porque el fantasma de esa mujer le obligo a hacerlo. Seguramente se ilusiono en vano- dijo la quimera, sintiéndose algo identificado con el muchacho

-Pues a mi no me parece…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues Lina ahí hablo en serio, fue sincera…El fantasma sólo buscaba expresar sus sentimientos que siempre mantuvo ocultos porque nunca pudo estar con su amado. Cuando puede encarnar una persona, cumple su asunto pendiente demostrando el amor que siente por esa persona. Por eso, al poseer a Lina, lo único que hizo fue sincerar sus sentimientos. Es muy bello, no?- finalizó la princesa con su explicación, sonriendo gustosamente.

La princesa finalizo y se adelanto dando brincos. Zelgadis se quedo pensando…Si realmente el fantasma mostraba lo sincero en ellas, eso quería decir que lo que Amelia le había dicho no era producto del fantasma sino de…Zelgadis sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza. No puede ser! Eso lo dijo Amelia porque desea que Lina y Gourry terminen juntos, solo son ocurrencias de ella…

Aunque porque lo había elegido a él, cuando podría haber elegido a Gourry o cualquier otro hombre, si es que el fantasma los elige o no? Los latidos del joven quimera se hacían cada vez más agudos, cada vez estaba más nervioso…será que ella…

-Zelgadis-san, en qué estas pensando??- irrumpió en sus reflexiones la joven princesa que lo veía con una expresión inocente en el rostro. El hechicero trataba de esquivar su mirada, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus latidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Deseaba preguntarle pero…no podía ser verdad, seguro debía haber una explicación.

Recordó que el había sido el primero que ella vio cuando se puso el collar, y a las otras chicas les debió haber pasado lo mismo…tal vez era por eso…tenía que ser eso!

La quimera se volvió para ver a la princesa, que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. El la miró fijamente…

-Si, definitivamente tiene que ser eso…- murmuró sin pretender que ella escuchase.

-Que cosa?- la sacerdotisa pregunto consternada

-Nada en particular…- dijo sonriéndole penosamente a la princesa, para luego volver dibujar en su rostro su usual expresión de chico rudo de piedra- …estas haciendo que perdamos el tiempo. Vamos, Amelia! – marchando rápidamente hacia delante,

- Pero, Zelgadis-san…- exclamó la princesa y luego se enfadó dándose vuelta para ignorarlo- uff, tu eras el que se había parado a la mitad de camino para pensar- dijo molesta, mirando de reojo para ver lo que respondía el quimera, pero el ya estaba lejos del camino. Amelia se dio vuelta, disgustada, y gritó desesperada a la quimera- Espera, Zelgadis-san!!

Xeros miró a ambas parejas desde el cielo, con una sonrisa en su rostro "Es porque no se dan cuenta de nada, que me divierten tanto…

No puedo esperar a volver a divertirme con ustedes.

Nos veremos pronto, de hecho…" con una sonrisa desapareció.

**FIN**


End file.
